


Body Was Made

by Nylazor



Series: The Adventures of Cal Amell [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: Krem and Cal talk about trans stuff!Cal lives au!





	Body Was Made

**Author's Note:**

> I *think* I remember someone telling Krem he could transition magically, and he was like nah, a well placed sock and I'm good. So this was based off that.
> 
> This was originally gonna end with fucking, but then I was like, isn't Cal alot older than Krem at this point? And I was like yeahhhhh no. So... Some of its left feeling kinda awkward.

Cal was in 'civies’, civilian clothes, Leliana figured he wouldn't want to be recognized right away, and provided them. They were rough and but malleable. Bull suggested he meet someone in the tavern, Bull's right hand man, Kremius Aclassi.

 

He spotted him ordering a drink from the tavern girl and walked over. He ordered one as well and watched as Krem returned to a chair at the back of the tavern, Cal walked up to him.

 

“Cremius Aclassi? I heard alot about you.” Cal said, leaning against the wall beside him.

 

“That right?” What have you heard?” Krem asked leaning back.

 

“You're The Iron Bull's right hand man. You use a weapon bigger than you.”

 

“Well that's all true, what's your name?”

 

“Cal.”

 

“Like the hero of Ferelden?” Laughed Krem.

 

“Exactly.” Cal grinned.

 

“Well Cal, you can call me Krem, what do you do around here?”

 

“I'm a mage, I specialize in healing, I was actually helping out the wounded before right now but, I'm low on mana, I needed a break.” Cal said.

 

Krem lowered his head defensively, “mage, huh?”

 

Cal tilted his head. “That's not what I wanted to talk about, I think your boss and my husband are off having a lay right now.”

 

Krem guawaffed. “Sounds like the chief, he's working his way through the tavern staff. What do you want to do? Both of us go give them the berating of their lives, beat up your husband?”

 

Cal was startled. “What? No! I… we have an open relationship, I would join them… except they use ropes, and that's not my scene.”

 

“Oh, well then why bring it up?” Krem drank from his ale.

 

“Before they left Bull mentioned… well… he said that you were… I mean…”

 

“What, the mentioned I don't have a cock? So what?” Krem jutted his chin in a challenge.

 

“No! I mean yes… I mean… you're like me! That's what he said.” Cal said appealingly.

 

Krem blinked dumbly for a moment, then. “What?”

 

“I… my name used to be Coleen… do you catch my meaning.” Cal glanced around the bar worriedly.

 

“I've… never met someone like me…” Krem said quietly.

 

“To be honest neither have I, my husband said he has in Antiva, but, I've never been.”

 

Krem nodded thoughtfully, before staring at Cal, and looking up and down. “How… do you have a beard? Is it fake?” He almost touched it.

 

“Huh? No! It's real.” Cal lead Krem's hand to his beard.

 

Krem tugged and ran his hand through it. “Incredible.”

 

“I… used magic to change my body.” Cal explained.

 

Krem pulled his hand back as if burned. “Magic… so down there…”

 

Cal felt himself flush, but nodded. “I have all the working plumbing if that's what you're asking, and a flat chest.”

 

Krem eyes wide stepped off the chair and stood very close to Cal. “Can you show me?”

 

Cal bit his lip. “Uh, sure, let's go to my room.” 

 

“The barracks?” Krem took a step back skeptically.

 

“No… I have my own room, you'll see.” Cal chugged his ale and tried not to grimace at the taste.

 

Krem drank the last of his ale and followed Cal out of the bar. Cal led him up to his room.

 

“Wow, who are you? This room is amaz-” Krem started but then cut himself off.

 

Cal was startled and glanced around, oh. His armour was displayed prominently in the corner.

 

“Cal… Cal Amell? Hero of Ferelden!” Krem cried.

 

Cal grinned apologetically, and rubbed the back of his head.

 

“The hero of Ferelden… is like me? That's… incredible.” Krem shook his head before turning to stare at Cal. “Why didn't you tell me?”

 

Cal frowned. “People treat me different when they know…” he shrugged and closed the door, before walking to the bed, sitting down, and he began to unlace his boots.

 

Krem watched as Cal stripped in possibly the least sexy way ever. Then he stood and smiled awkwardly. Krem walked forward and kneeled and took Cal's prick in his hand, he examined it, there were scars, and the after effects of magic lining.

 

“These look like lightning.” Commented Krem.

 

“There the effects of strong magic and lyrium.” Said Cal.

 

With all the attention to his cock Cal began to harden he blushed and tried to take a step back, but Krem caught his hip.

 

“It really works?” Marvelled Krem, he stroked it and pre started leaking.

 

“Krem, I… that feels really good, but… uh…” Cal stammered.

 

Krem stood and and examined his chest, the scars crescent moons under Cal's nipples, and the lightning that surrounded them.

 

Cal was breathing hard, “Cremius… I…”

 

“You're beautiful,” Krem whispered, before frowning.

 

Cal's face was hot. “Let's sit down.” He grabbed Krem's hand and pulled him down. He put his small clothes on before turning to Krem. “What's wrong.”

 

“Did it hurt?” Krem asked.

 

Cal blinked. “I was out for the worst of it, it was sore when I woke, but not to bad.”

 

Krem's head perked. “Can you have kids?”

 

Cal shook his head. “Not unless I turn back into a girl, when you… ahem… when you cum, something comes out, but it's not… it's not seed, I guess. That's what the mages told me.” 

 

Krem looked away.

 

Cal took his hand. “Krem, if you want to do what I did, I could personally oversee it, I made sure to learn what was done to me so I could help do it if I ever met someone like me, I'm a talented healer, and mage, ask anyone who's fought with me.”

 

Krem sighed. “no, I… no. I don't want to do that.”

 

Cal blinked. “What?”

 

“I mean… magic? It's crazy, I don't trust it, I don't want that touching my most vulnerable parts unless it has to. I mean I don't  _ like _ my body but, bandages for breasts, sock for the cock, what more do I need? I hate periods, their a pain, but, I can handle them. That and… I mean I want a kid someday, even if that meant I had to stop fighting. I don't want to live and breathe fighting like you do. One day I'd like a kid, and a nice girl, maybe I'll be a tailor like my dad, maybe a farmer. I want to give up the hammer one day, I want to settle down. And I want a baby all of my own.” Krem looked worried.

 

Cal blinked. “Uhh, huh. Those are really good points. That's really understandable. Ok, sure, well, if you find any people like us, let me know, I suppose.”

 

Krem laughed. “Sure, I'll keep an eye out.”

 

Cal looked down. “I'll get dressed.” he said nervously.

 

Cal dressed and stretched, before walking Krem to the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to end this.
> 
> Obviously I took some liberties with magic surgery and Krem's reasonings but I hope that's ok
> 
> I'm transmasc myself, I kinda want a cock myself but then I saw videos of bottom surgery and was like nope! That's horrifying! So I get where Krem was coming from, Cal has lived and breathed magic for so long he wasn't scared at all. That being said I don't want kids. I'm sure you all care.


End file.
